


Meeting the Crew

by mimabeann



Series: The Lament's Misfits [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: So, I have a lot to write involving these four and the other three members of Anthe’s crew that join up later (the other three all belong to Wilvarin), plus more involving the other pirate crew they join up with… But here’s the start of how Anthe’s crew starts forming!
Series: The Lament's Misfits [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772362
Kudos: 2





	Meeting the Crew

“If you’re in, I’ll split the payment and give you half.” Anthe folded his arms as he watched the sith pureblood’s face.

“Sounds fair. And you’re willing to trust us just like that?” Quirin raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.  
“Trust isn’t a part of the equation.” Anthe scowled. “Are you in or not?”  
Qurin raised his arms in surrender and chuckled. “We’re in. I just need to-” A loud crash from inside the main room of the cantina cause Quirin to stop and both of them glanced towards the door. Some shouts and cheers quickly followed.  
“Kriffing chiss.” Anthe snarled.  
“You’re telling me?” Quirin laughed.   
Anthe smirked and shook his head. “How much do you wanna bet that they’re fighting each other?”  
“That, my new friend, is a bet I’m not going to take you up on.” He flashed Anthe a grin. “Wanna go tell them they have to play nice at least until we’re done stealing from the Nova Blades?”  
“Probably should or we’ll end up lookin’ for two more people crazy enough to help.”

Anthe stomped out into the main room of the cantina, most of the people in is way jumped back out of his way as he stalked past. Quirin followed close behind. After shoving their way through the crowd watching the pair of chiss throwing punches at each other Anthe growled, grabbing the collar of the smaller chiss’s shirt and pulling him back. Quirin quickly stepped in front of the taller chiss and started him down. 

“We’ve got a job to do, can you please not get pummeled by half the team that’s helpin’ us?” Anthe scoffed at the chiss in his grip. The chiss pouted at him.  
“Oh come on, Anthe. I could take him.” The chiss whined.  
“Right, Ranul’f. That’s why you’ve got bruises already forming and he looks fine. It’s not the point anyways. I need both of you for this job.” Anthe sighed.  
“We’re working with HIM?!”   
“Yes.”  
“But!”  
“No. We’re working with him. End of story.”  
“Fine.” Ranul’f huffed.

Quirin looked up at the taller chiss who was staring down at him with an amused smirk.  
“Yes, mom?” the chiss teased.  
“Stop bullying the kids on the playground Ywayne, it’s not nice. Especially when we have a job to run with them.” Quirin quipped.  
“Oh really? They’re paying well?”  
“50/50.”  
“Nice. I’m in.”

Anthe let go of Ranul’f and glanced over at Quirin and Ywayne. “You two ready to go?”  
Ywayne grinned at him. “Sure thing, boss.”  
Quirin nodded and glanced at Ranul’f. “Not banged up too bad is he?”  
Ranul’f smirked and stretched out his arms. “Never better.”  
“Riiight.” Quirin scoffed. 


End file.
